


Threes a crowd

by kindersuprisefics



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, More fics to come, Threesome - M/M/M, You’re lying to yourself if you say you didn’t at least consider this ship, any ways please feel free to discourse in the comment section, big dick energy, of something is upsetting about this fic just comment and I’ll tag it, thank you JJ Abrams, this has a reference to that one Ethan/Lane fic from 2015 if you know what to look for, this is just part one of the Walker’s Big Dick Energy Chronicles, this whole movie was full of Gay Energy tbh, uhhh idunno what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/kindersuprisefics
Summary: Lots of tension has been building up and Walker wants in on the action.





	Threes a crowd

The tension between them was thicker than ever, they almost couldn’t even look each other in the eye. 

And it didn’t go unnoticed. 

Walker caught onto something going on the moment they arrived at the meet up point. 

Too many lingering touches and glances, aside from the fact that Ethan seemed more irritated than usual. 

Then there was that moment after they had retrieved the tracking device from Lane’s neck. 

Ethan had gotten real close, and he had an unreadable look in his eyes.

“You’re mine now.”

The possessiveness in his voice almost rang through the room. 

But that’s not what put all the pieces together for Walker to finally figure it out. 

It was the look in his real boss’ eyes, a dangerous look that might just look like the desire to murder Ethan to anyone else, but not to Walker. He saw lust. 

Then Ethan grabs him and drags him to a back room, telling Benji and Luther to begin preparing something. 

He was trying to get time alone with him. 

Wether the others knew what was really going on was beyond August at this point but he was also more interested in quietly following Ethan, back against the wall outside the room he had gone to with Lane. 

Their voices were hushed, and Walker doesn’t even bother eavesdropping, instead striding in with a smug look on his face. 

Ethan had Lane backed up against the wall, far too close for two people that allegedly hated each other. The straight jacket was off and around Lane’s waist, Ethan’s hands on his belt. 

They had both immediately froze to stare at the intruder, Ethan looked only mildly annoyed as he tried to come up with an excuse, while Lane looked like he would have murdered him if he could, which makes August smile even more. 

“I have to change him into different clothes for the exchange-“ Ethan had begun explaining as Walker quickly cuts him off.

“You two have history. It wasn’t hard to figure out.” 

Ethan looked lost for words, glancing over at Lane to see how dismayed his companion, if you could even call him that, looked in their new predicament. 

Ethan gave him a look that seemed to be asking what was wrong. So Walker starts to figure that it’s possible others know about their arrangement, and that Lane didn’t normally react poorly to people finding out. 

But no other syndicate members never knew until now. 

“Don’t worry,” he puts his hands up in mock surrender “I’m not judging.”

Ethan wants to ask him to leave but he can’t help but feel a little unsettled as Walker strides toward him, and between the smug look on his face and the one of quiet rage on Lane’s, Ethan was starting to feel like he was caught in a joke he doesn’t understand. 

“So what do you want, Walker?”

August doesn’t answer him, instead sitting in the chair behind him, originally intended for Lane. 

“I can’t say I blame you, I’ve definitely been thinking about him more than I had anticipated when taking this mission. Hunt’s quiet the looker.”

Ethan looks exasperated and confused. “Are- Are you hitting on me?” He asks with a slightly uncertain amusement in his voice, having completely missed the glare Lane shot Walker as if telling him to back off. 

“Well at least you finally noticed.”

Walker had tried and failed countless time to seduce Hunt, but now he knew why he hadn’t been successful. 

“Oh….I uh…sorry? Look if you don’t need anything can you just leave?” 

“Hey don’t mind me, please continue.” 

Walker leans back in the chair comfortably, still looking at them in smug amusement. 

Ethan’s about to protest until Lane suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. 

Aww someone’s getting jealous. 

Ethan pushes him back against the wall, pressing his body against him as he deepens the kiss. 

Ethan moves his hands down Solomon’s chest, finding their way back to his belt. 

If Walker wanted a show, he’d give him one. 

He’s quick to get his belt undone, letting the straight jacket fall to the floor, causing lane to shiver slightly. 

Ethan kisses him, for a moment he forgot they were being watched, he runs his fingers through Solomon’s hair, and the other man softly cups his face to pull him in deeper. 

Walker bites his lip, crossing his legs as he continues watching Ethan grope and grind against Lane. 

“Can you stop fucking teasing already?”

“Can you ask nicely?” Hunt tilts Lane’s head up, and Lane narrows his eyes. 

“Please?” 

Ethan smiles and kisses him again, now in buckling his own belt and freeing his erection from his black pants. 

He pulls a bottle of lube from his jacket pocket, and starts applying it to his fingers. 

Walker bites his lip so hard it’s about to bleed, he was anticipating every second of seeing Hunt fuck his boss, after months of fantasizing about doing this himself, and the past few days of fantasizing about fucking Hunt, he felt like he was living his ultimate fantasy. He was starting to get hard in his pants. 

Lane was clinging to Ethan tightly, resting his head on Hunts shoulder as Ethan started out at a slow pace, moaning softly against Solomon’s neck. 

Ethan had Lane’s legs around his waist, gripping onto his hips tighter and tighter with each thrust. 

Walker had begun touching himself, but it was becoming unbearable, he wanted to fuck Ethan, he needed it. 

Ethan was lost in fucking Solomon, the world around him blocked out aside from Lane’s quiet noises. 

Then suddenly someone’s hands are on his hips, Ethan whips his head around to see Walker behind him, his head was too clouded by arousal to even protest as Walkers fingers penetrate him. 

The feeling was intense, the tightness of Lane around him combined with walkers fingers had Ethan’s head spinning. 

And before he can even process it Walker slams right into him, he thrusts so hard that Ethan unwittingly slams Lane against the wall, getting a shocked and distressed noise in response. 

Lane glares at Walker from over Ethan’s shoulder and Walker responds by smugly grinning and thrusting into Ethan even harder. 

Ethan is a complete mess, moaning into Lane’s shoulder to muffle the noise. He was so close. It was too over stimulating. 

Meanwhile unbeknownst to him, Lane was suffering both from being slammed into the wall so roughly and from the raging jealousy he was currently feeling. 

Ethan was supposed to be his, he was here first, who was his subordinate to think he could intrude on this. He mentally promises to make Walker regret this later, only because he was too incapacitated to do anything now. 

Ethan’s the first to cum, his cries of pleasure are muffled agains Lane’s shoulder and Walker some how begins thrusting even harder than before, drawing close to his climax as Ethan tightens around him. Lane shudders as hes unwillingly brought to his own orgasm next, frustrated that Walker had also brought him to this point. 

And then finally Walker cums, fully satisfied with the fact that he just fucked both the men of his desires, feeling as if he had just won the lottery, he doesn’t even care about his mission anymore, if he could he’d give it all up just to have this every day. Having both Hunt and Lane at his mercy was empowering. 

Walker had completed his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish that were me


End file.
